The present invention relates to an adapter socket structure and relates more particularly to an invertible adapter socket structure for use in a communication network into which a plug can be inserted either in a normal or inverted position.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate an adapter socket structure according to the prior art which is generally comprised of a molding receptacle 11 having a set of terminals 13 on the bottom edge in the plug hole 12 thereof. During assembly, the set of terminals 13 is inserted from a hole 15 on the bottom edge of the molding receptacle 11 and then set into place with the terminal contact end thereof resiliently disposed in an oblique position for connecting the terminals from a plug 14. During connection, a plug 14 must be properly inserted in the plug hole in a normal position. One disadvantage of this adapter socket structure is that the set of terminals in the molding receptacle may be displaced from position causing contact error. Another disadvantage of this adapter socket structure is that the adapter socket required a set of terminals in longer length which increases material cost. Still another disadvantage of this adapter socket structure is that a plug must be inserted in the plug hole in a normal position. If a plug is inserted in the plug hole in an inverted position, it will cause contact failure problem.